


Smutting the crossdressing Delphox

by pokephilefantasy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Delphox, Gay, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Yaoi, cd, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokephilefantasy/pseuds/pokephilefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a guy taking his Delphox for a walk... and a little fun.<br/>One of the very first things I wrote so it isn't that good. Still, maybe you like it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutting the crossdressing Delphox

What always amused me about Delphox was the thought that, even though their gender-ratio makes 87.5% of all of them male, their physique still seemed to be more on the feminine side to me. For that reason, I always saw Delphox way up there with Gardevoir and Lopunny, a wonderful choice to turn into a cute little trap. Getting his fur nice and shiny, a few small accessories, a bow maybe and a cute collar, hairbands to tame the jungle growing out of his ears... Maybe we could even shorten the furry 'dress' a little to show some leg and white stockings? I bet he wound turn out too cute~   
I'd love to take him out on walks through town, showing him off, having people compliment how sweet 'she' looked. Chuckling at the panic on his face when, during a sudden moment of silence, someone might be able to notice the buzzing sound coming from under his fur coat. Or whenever the buzzing toy in his ass made him stop or stumble, coaxing short, shallow gasps from him...

"Oh no, don't worry Miss, she's not sick, but this warm weather.. I think we should look for a shady place to rest for a while." Leading the Pokemon uphill towards a quiet park area, making sure to point out how anyone following behind us would be able to see everything, making him twist his head around in order to check if anyone was actually there. 

 

Reaching the park, we'd find a quiet area among some trees, I'd pat the Pokemon's head, telling him what a good girl he had been today, finally giving him permission to relax. He'd slump to his knees, his erection, which had been dangerously close to poking out from behind his furry dress all day, finally out in the open. Slowly grinding his behind against the ground, he'd start to paw himself off as he moans his name, maybe louder than he realized. 

I'd give him a few seconds, enjoying the desperate display in front of me, before I'd interrupt him again. He'd wince, but he knows how this works. "Me first." With nimble fingers, as eager to please me as he is eager to get off himself, his black paws unzip my pants and free my already hard cock. I'd scratch his ears as his fingers and tongue begin to work on me, quickly milking a stream of clear precum from me. I wouldn't be able to last long under his assault, so once more, I'd stop him. He'd voice his protest once more, with a heart rending moan, but when I order him to bend over against a tree, a smile would creep over his face. 

Looking back at a me, he'd part his furry coat, pushing his cute ass towards me. I put one hand on the Pokemon's behind, enjoying the feeling of the short black fur that covers it. A small moan escapes Delphox' lips as I slowly pull out the vibrator that caused the poor Pokemon so much trouble today. Not wasting any more time, I'd press the tip of my penis against the still open hole in front of me. Pushing back against me now, it takes just a few short strokes until he's taken my whole length. Grabbing him by the hips, I'd start to fuck him with deep, hard strokes, effortlessly penetrating his warm insides. I'm not ashamed to admit that this wouldn't be a long ride. I'd praise my little girl as I erupt deep inside him, finally reaching around and pressing the still vibrating toy hard against his own cock, giving him that little push he so desperately waited for. I'd love the feeling of him squeezing my cock as his own orgasm washes over him, enjoying every moment before I'd eventually pull out as he finally buckle down to the ground. I'd take a moment to enjoy the view, the crossdressing Pokemon panting hard on the ground, a small white trail leaking from his used hole into his black fur, his balls still twitching a little as his red erection slowly shrinks back into its pouch.

Slumping down next to him, I'd lift my hand towards his face. Not needing to be told what to do, Delphox would sluggishly lap up his own mess. "You know, you've been awfully loud back there, people could've heard you." Barely even caring anymore, the Pokemon would bury its head in my lap, lazily hiding its face from any possible prying eyes, emitting a muffled "Phox..". Scratching the back of his head, I reassure him that we're fine for now. But of course, there's always the way back home.


End file.
